A War To Remember
by Hotaru170
Summary: She is the last Senshi that survived the second battle with Chaos. For serveral thousand years she has protected the universe. Now she must go and help the Fellowship and maybe find love along the way. Not Usagi-centered!
1. A War to Remember: Chapter 1

A War to Remember  
By: Hotaru170  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings. Nor do I own any of its character. I hope you all will enjoy my story. I will try and make this as original as possible. These are my own ideas. I must warn you though. My grammar isn't very good, so please excuse any mistakes that I make. My email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com. Read and Review!!!  
  
'Character thoughts' "Character speaking" *Speaking Telepathically*  
  
At the Gates Of Time.  
  
War.  
  
It affects us all. And yet no matter how much blood is spilled it is not enough for some. War is eternal. Love is eternal. No matter what happens, both will always remain in the universe. There will always be someone or something that craves more power. Just as there will be someone to defend the innocents, who are unable to defend themselves. Now on Middle Earth, a power is growing with unimaginable strength. It must be stopped. The people of Middle Earth can no longer fight this war on their own. If Saruron is not stopped his power will reach to the end of the galaxy and perhaps the end of the universe. That is why I must fight once more.  
  
I will help bring a peace that will last five hundred years. No matter how much I despise war, it will eventually return. When it returns, I will be there once more. I have the power of the senshi whom fought and die by my side millennia ago. I am the only one remaining in the universe. Chaos returned and devoured the star seeds of all of the senshi in the know universe. Then he came for revenge on the senshi of our Solar system. I remain alive only because my friends transferred their power to me before Chaos took their star seeds. I used my final attack to destroy Chaos. I killed me as well but I was reborn. My star seed remained in tact, that is the only reason I survived. The earth was destroyed and reborn also. It has become what the people now call Middle Earth. That is where I was reborn. I was reborn as an elf. Many different races emerged. The most powerful were the elves. They lived an extremely long life and had magical powers. Once my powers and memory emerged, I took my place as the universe's protector. I still remember everything from my previous lives. I remember the sacrifices we all made. That is why I go on, to honor the courage that it took to give such a sacrifice. I cherished my friends and fellow senshi and I miss them terribly. Now that Pluto-san is gone too, I am the now the guardian of the gates of time. I have been here for many years now. I long to see the grass of Middle Earth once more. I just wish my returning were under better circumstances. I must find the fellowship and offer my assistance to them. I will speak with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I must keep my identity a secret until it is time to reveal myself. Since I have the appearance of an elf, I will use that as my disguise. I know who must bear the ring. As much as I regret the pain that it will cause him, if I were to bear it, would alert Saruron of my presence and power. That is something I simply cannot risk. If he knows of my coming then he would only increase his attack on the people. I cannot stop all of his army on my own. The people of Middle Earth wouldn't survive such and increase in his forces. Now I must prepare to leave.  
  
The senshi retracted her wings. Then, she concentrated on her fuku and changed it to an elfish outfit. The outfit consisted of black pants that went to her calves, brown leather boots, a purple shirt with silver embroidery, a katana strapped to her side, a black cloak with a hood that covered all of her face except her chin and lips, and last but not least a silver bow with powerful and ancient markings carved into it.  
  
She studied her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She looked through a viewing glass at Middle Earth and sighed. She transported her self to Middle Earth. She immediately lowered her power level, so Saruron could not track it. "I must make haste for Rivendell. It is almost time for Frodo Baggins to arrive." She called forth a horse and rode in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
It was about noon when she arrived at Rivendell. She dismounted her horse and walked to the gates. The guard there stopped her and asked, "What business have you here?" She replied, "I wish for you to take a message to Lord Elrond. Tell him that an old friend comes to his aid in a time of great need and wishes to speak with him." The guard looked puzzled and said, "Very well. I will deliver this message immediately. Please come inside and await his arrival in the garden."  
  
She followed the guard in and sat on a bench in the garden to await Elrond. 'I wonder what he will think when he sees me. It has been many years since our last meeting.'  
  
Elrond arrived at the garden to find a person dressed in a black cloak sitting on one on the many benches. He nodded and said, "How is it that you know me and this desperate hour in which you arrived?"  
  
The person smiled and said, "Time has dulled your senses, my Lord Elrond. I am a warrior most believe is legend, and yet here I am. I have returned to help in this most desperate hour. It is I, Lady Hotaru. The last of the senshi, born of the oldest race of elves, and yet that is not my first birth. I, Sailor Saturn, have lived many lives and I must once again wage battle against evil."  
  
She removed her hood and revealed her face. She looked just as young and beautiful as the last time Elrond laid eyes on her. She was dressed for battle and she had an aura of wisdom and power surrounding her. She hair was in a braid that went all the way past her waist. She had a silver circlet around her head. All in all she was stunning but dangerous looking with her weapons.  
  
"Have I made it in time to attend the council?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Elrond smiled and said, "Of course you have. In fact you are a day early. Perhaps you would like to stay and relax until it is time."  
  
Hotaru nodded and said, "That sound nice. It has been many years since I have relaxed. Perhaps now is the time to take up such a generous opportunity. I thank you for a kind welcome, Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond looked at Hotaru and said, "It is I who should be thanking you, my lady. If it wasn't for your arrival I am afraid that Middle Earth would not survive. I must warn you though. Saruron is more powerful than ever before. His power grows with each day that passes. Please come this way and I will show you to your quarters." Hotaru nodded and followed Lord Elrond into the great house of Rivendell.  
  
To be continued.  
  
This is a story that I have wanted to write for a while but have been unable to do so until now. I am a big fan of Sailor Moon and Lord of the Rings. So what better to do than to make a crossover between the two, I won't be able to update as often as I would like though. I have work and a lot of other things to do also. I thought I would give you all something to look forward too. If you like the first chapter please leave a review. I would be very grateful if you did. Thanks everyone! 


	2. A War To Remember: Chapter 2

A War To Remember  
Chapter 2  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own any of its wonderful characters. I wish I did though. My email address is Hotaru170@aol.com or SenshiOfSaturn@aol.com. I want to thank all of my readers for your encouraging reviews. You have inspired me to try and make more time to continue my story.  
  
RECAP: Elrond looked at Hotaru and said, "It is I who should be thanking you, my lady. If it wasn't for your arrival I am afraid that Middle Earth would not survive. I must warn you though. Saruron is more powerful than ever before. His power grows with each day that passes. Please come this way and I will show you to your quarters." Hotaru nodded and followed Lord Elrond into the great house of Rivendell.  
  
'Character thoughts' "Character speaking" *Speaking telepathically* ^"Speaking in Elvish"^  
  
The next day.  
Hotaru felt exceptionally better. She actually slept. It had been many years since she slept. Her body didn't require sleep, but it was nice to relax her mind. Which she rarely ever did, because she was protecting the universe. She was the last senshi and therefore that task had fallen upon her.  
  
She walked into a meeting room where Elrond was waiting for the rest of the council member to arrive. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit and talk with him. She sat across from him and said, "I will attend the council but I will remain unseen until I wish to reveal myself. I have a feeling that my attendance as a woman would only hinder the proceedings until the time comes for my interference is necessary. I will remain cloaked and stand behind the rest of the council." Elrond nodded his head and said, "Let them dare show you disrespect and I shall deal with them myself. If that is indeed what you wish, then you shall do as you please. I have no right to give any orders to you. Nor do I feel like you need someone to give you any orders. The council will be called to order as soon as the rest of the representatives arrive." Hotaru nodded and left the room pondering the outcome of council members for the meeting. 'I wonder if Aragorn will announce his presence at the meeting or if he will keep his identity hidden. Perhaps I shall ask him.' She continued to walk until she came upon Aragorn sitting in the hall reading a book. She stopped herself from going in right away and watched him for a moment. As she was watching, Boromir walked in the other room looking at the paintings and Isildur's sword. He didn't even notice her or Aragorn's presence. Aragorn saw him come in and spoke in lower tones to him. Even though the two seemed to be whispering, Hotaru still heard their conversation. She stood there wondering when someone would notice her presence. Boromir sat Isildur's sword back on its pedestal and left the room. Isildur's sword was not set on the pedestal properly and fell. Aragorn picked the sword up and placed it back in place. He stopped and looked up at the painting that showed Isildur cut the ring from Saruron's hand. Hotaru decided to make her presence known and said, ^"Greeting's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I finally have the pleasure of meeting Estel in person. I assure you it is an honor."^ Aragorn was a bit startled that she had approached him unnoticed. He recovered and said, "I have not the pleasure of your acquaintance my lady. I also wonder how you know of my true identity when I have not introduced myself as that." Hotaru smiled and said, "I am called Hotaru. I know of many things of which most do not, Estel. Perhaps one day I might tell you of many things you wish to know, but now is not the time." She turned and started walking away. Before she reached the door, she turned and said, "Perhaps we will meet again soon at an unexpected time and place." With that last comment she was gone and Aragorn questioned whether or not he really saw her.  
  
The Council.  
Lord Elrond led the council members outside where the meeting was going to be held. After everyone was seated and quieted down, he said, "Now that everyone is here, I call this meeting to order. The reason you all have been summoned here is because the one ring has been found. Saruron has returned and is seeking to find the ring of power once more. His forces are gathering and he will declare war upon Middle Earth and all of its inhabitants. We must decide what to do. Frodo would you please bring forth the ring." Frodo got up and placed the ring on the stone in front of the entire council. Gasps were heard through out the council. Hotaru stood behind the seated council members with her cloak hiding her identity and face. None seemed to notice her there because that is the way she wished it to be. She would reveal herself when the time came. So she continued to watch the proceedings with interest.  
Boromir stood up and said, "It is a gift. Long has the blood and sacrifices of Gondor kept your borders safe. Let Gondor take the ring and use it against him." Aragorn stood up and said, "No, the ring answers only to Saruron alone. No one can wield it." Boromir sneered at Aragorn and said, "What would a lowly ranger know of these matters?" At that comment Legolas stood up and said, "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the rightful king of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn waved his hand at Legolas and said, ^"Please sit Legolas."^ Boromir was shocked at this and said, "He is Isildur's heir?" He sat down and said, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Hotaru really wanted to say something to Boromir but held her tongue. 'Now is not the time, but it will come.'  
Elrond waited until everyone quieted down and said, "The ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, where it was forged. Someone must take the ring there and destroy it forever." Boromir laughed and said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It ground is black and covered in ash. The air there is like fire to your lungs." Elrond was not fazed by Boromir's description of Mordor. He himself had been into the Mountain of Doom, where he told Isildur to destroy the ring. Isildur kept the ring because it poisoned his mind. That was the day that man's strength and honor failed them.  
After the suggestion of an elf taking the ring, a dwarf by the name of Gimli stood up. He said, "I'll die before I see the ring in the hands of and elf." That started an argument that everyone soon joined. The only two not arguing were Hotaru, whom still remained unnoticed, and Frodo. A few seconds later Frodo stood up and said, "I will take the ring!" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Frodo. He said, "Though I do not know the way." Hotaru looked sadly at Frodo. She knew that the task would fall to him but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't interfere with the ring bearer and his journey. 'Now is the time for my appearance.' Hotaru walked forward until all eyes fell on her. She remained cloaked so none could see her face. She stopped in front of Frodo and pulled her hood back. Everyone was shocked that this warrior-clad elf was a woman, except Elrond. She looked down into Frodo's eyes and saw the determination in his eyes, but there was also fear. She smiled at him and said, "Fear not brave hobbit. I have seen into your soul and I see a light that only few people have. As long as this burden is yours to carry then I will help you anyway possible on this quest. I'm sure that I am not the only one as well." With that she turned and looked at the rest of the council. Gandalf came forward and knelt by Frodo. He said, "You have my council, Frodo Baggins." Aragorn came forward and said, "You have my sword." Legolas came forward and said, "You have my bow." Gimli shouted, "And you have my axe!" Boromir looked around and said, "You carry the fate of us all little one. Gondor will see that it is done."  
Sam was watching this unfold and ran out of his hiding place. He said, "If Frodo is going than so am I." Elrond was amused and said, "It seems that you two are inseparable. Even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Then two more hobbits ran out. Mary said, "We are going with him too." Pippin smiled and said, "Yea, besides you need folks with intelligence on this quest thingy." Mary sighed and said; "I guess that rules you out Pip." Elrond looked at each of the members and said, "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring. You will leave at dawn tomorrow. Until then, you need to rest up for this perilous journey."  
Everyone left the garden except for four people. The four that remained were Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Hotaru. Aragorn was the fist to speak up. He said, "I must say that I am most surprised that we have met again so soon. I am most curious as why you have decided to join Frodo on his quest." Hotaru smiled and said, "I join him for the same reason as you, Estel. The same reason as Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gandalf Stormcrow join him. I also wish to see the ring destroyed. I am only sad that I cannot do it myself. The task should not have fallen upon someone such as he. But nevertheless, I can't control fate. I can only see that the right thing is done." Legolas was studying Hotaru with keen interest. He looked her in the eyes and said, "You are no ordinary elf, my lady. I sense a strong aura form you. One could not have such and aura unless they have lived for many years and possess unusual abilities." Gandalf nodded his head in agreement and said, "You are quite right my friend. It makes one curious as to why someone of such power can't resist the ring's temptation." He directed the last part of his statement to Hotaru, who lifted an eyebrow in amusement. She laughed lightly and said, "One could also say the same of you, Gandalf the Grey. I will tell you this. The reason I am not bearing the ring myself is because it would alert Saruron of my presence and abilities. If that were to happen, the fate of Middle Earth would be utterly doomed. That is why I must keep that from happening. Frodo was meant to bear the ring, just as I was meant to help Middle Earth in its battle against Saruron. I do not fight for glory or riches. I have no need of such things. I fight for good and the people for Middle Earth. I have seen many battles and I loath to fight another, but it must be done. I would prefer it if you kept this discussion between us. I do not trust the other with this information as of yet." The three companions nodded in agreement. Hotaru smiled and said, "Now that we have settled that, I wish to make a few more arrangements before we begin our journey tomorrow." Legolas said, "Good night, my lady." She smiled at him and went back inside.  
After she was gone, Aragorn looked at Legolas and said, "If you enjoyed staring at her so Legolas, why didn't you ask her to stay." He laughed at the face Legolas made. Gandalf laughed and said, "Perhaps Aragorn is right. Though I am sure she wouldn't have thought kindly of such a rude request." Legolas was slightly embarrassed at their notice of his actions. He tried recovering from his embarrassment and said, "I was not staring. I was simply bidding her a good night." Gandalf smiled and said, "Very well, my friend. Perhaps we should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and many more to come."  
  
To be continued.  
  
PLEASE READ!!! I was so encouraged by the fantastic reviews that I was rushing to finish chapter two. So here it is everyone. I know there isn't much action in this one but give me some time and there will be some a little later on. I also want to say that I know I changed things around. I skipped a few parts in the actual timeline but it was for reasons of my own. One, it was too much to write. Two, it was not necessary to the plot line. Three, I am writing all of this stuff from memory and I can't recall every detail. Four, I am the author and I can do it if I want to. Anyway, please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it! ^_^ 


	3. A War To Remember: Chapter 3

A War To Remember  
Chapter 3  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own any of its awesome characters (much to my disappointment). I have no money, so suing me would be pointless. I must warn you, my grammar is awful so if you see any mistakes please don't flame me for them. I am not good at describing battles, so bare with me as I work through the future chapters that will contain battle scenes. Please leave me a review if you enjoy my story. It inspires me to continue and update as quickly as possible.  
  
RECAP: After she was gone, Aragorn looked at Legolas and said, "If you enjoyed staring at her so Legolas, why didn't you ask her to stay." He laughed at the face Legolas made. Gandalf laughed and said, "Perhaps Aragorn is right. Though I am sure she wouldn't have thought kindly of such a rude request." Legolas was slightly embarrassed at their notice of his actions. He tried recovering from his embarrassment and said, "I was not staring. I was simply bidding her a good night." Gandalf smiled and said, "Very well, my friend. Perhaps we should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and many more to come."  
  
The Next Morning.  
Hotaru was the first one to rise that morning. She was still debating on whether or not she should bring her glaive. 'It has been my most trusted weapon for thousands of years. Perhaps if I leave it with Elrond he can send it to me at a later time. I won't be able to use my powers as often as I want. If Sauron learns of my power before it is time then many more lives will be lost before I can stop him.' ((AN: Okay, I know what you people are thinking. You want to know why she doesn't have it appear at her command, right? Well, I mentioned her trying to keep her powers a secret, so wouldn't it look suspicious if it just popped out of thin air. This way she will still have her trusty glaive and not raise any questions. Okay, on with the story!)) She left her chambers and went to speak with Elrond privately. She found him standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She approached his side and looked out. She finally broke the silence and said, "I know what you are thinking Elrond. You must let the past go because it will only bring forth more hate. I know what Isildur did. I know how he betrayed your trust and the alliance. You cannot blame all of mankind for the fault of a few. Nothing I can say can make you change your mind, only you can do that. Now on to the matter at hand, I must ask one more favor of you, Elrond. I have something that I cannot take with me but I will need it at a later time. I could make it appear with my magic but then I would be asked questions that I cannot answer right now. So I need you to have a messenger deliver it to me when the time is right." Elrond glanced at her and asked, "And what time is that?" She smiled and said, "Don't worry my friend. You will know when the time is right. I shall give you a sign. Now I must meet the others for our journey. I leave this to you." She called forth her glaive and handed it to Elrond. She then turned and left the room. Elrond looked at the weapon that he held and felt a sense of power coming from it. He called forth one of his most trusted servants and told him to put the weapon in his chambers. The servant nodded and did as he was asked.  
  
Outside the gates of Rivendell.  
Hotaru was the first one to arrive at the gates. She closed her eyes and let her senses flow out and scan the surroundings.  
Legolas was heading to the gate after he was done preparing for their journey. He got closer and realized that he wasn't the first one there. He saw Hotaru standing outside of the gates facing away from him. He was entranced by her and whispered, "So mysterious and yet beautiful."  
Hotaru still had her eyes closed but she had sensed Legolas when he approached. She smiled to herself and said, "You can go ahead and come out here, Legolas. I sensed your presence when you first arrived."  
Legolas was a bit shocked but let it pass. He walked over to her and said, "Forgive me, my lady. I did not wish to disturb you."  
Hotaru laughed and said, "You didn't disturb me, Legolas. And please stop calling me Lady. We are all fighting for the same reason, so please just call me Hotaru. We will have no need for formalities on this journey."  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "Very well, Hotaru." As the two finished talking the others arrived with Aragorn and Gandalf in the lead. Gandalf looked around and said, "This is your last chance to make sure you have chosen the right path. If any of you wish to stay, now is the time to do so." Boromir laughed and said, "Maybe you should ask the she-elf if she thinks herself capable of making this journey." Hotaru's eyes narrowed and she said, "You should watch your tongue, Boromir of Gondor. Someone who bases opinions on outer appearances is not needed on this quest. Remember that before you open your mouth again. I have no objection in showing you what I am capable of." The others were a little scared at her comment to Boromir and reminded themselves to never get on her bad side. Boromir was shocked at her boldness. He was not used to women voicing their opinions or making threats to men. He thought to himself, 'Stupid she- elf has no right threatening a man. She has no right to be on this journey.' After he finished that last thought he saw Hotaru's eyes narrow even more as if she heard the very thoughts in his head. He decided then to not get on her bad side. Gandalf cleared his throat and said, "We will have to go on foot. Saruman and his minions are watching the roads and it will be easier to avoid them on foot. Now let us be on our way." With that said, the fellowship left the House of Elrond and Rivendell.  
  
After the fellowship stopped for a break, Boromir decided to give the hobbits a few lessons in sword fighting. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Frodo were watching in amusement, while Sam was making some dinner. Legolas was keeping watch, as was Hotaru.  
Hotaru could sense something amiss in the air. 'Something is not right.' She looked out across the sky and saw with vision that no ordinary elf could have. She spotted black dots in the distance. Her eyebrows went up in recognition. She turned to Legolas and said, "Tell the others to hide. We have the watchers of Saruman approaching." Legolas nodded and called to Gandalf, "We have watchers or Saruman approaching. Everyone hide yourselves." The entire camp scurried about to hide their belongings. Hotaru grabbed Legolas and pointed to some tall grass that would provide great covering. Just as the rest of the fellowship hid, the birds of Dublin circled above. Hotaru watched with a careful eye. 'They already know of our presence. We can no longer take this path.'  
After a few more minutes of circling the birds finally left. The fellowship came out of hiding. Hotaru walked to up to Gandalf and said, "We cannot take this path any further, Gandalf. Saruman is watching it to closely. We should try the mountain pass." Gandalf nodded in agreement and told the others. They packed up the rest of their supplies and headed to the mountain path with Gandalf and Hotaru leading the way.  
The hobbits were having a bit of trouble making their way up the mountain. Aragorn was watching the back of the group with Frodo just in front of him. Hotaru looked back and seen that Frodo was having trouble stepping in the deep snow. She fell back silently and unnoticed until she came to walk beside Aragorn. She smiled at Aragorn and continued to watch Frodo steps. Just as she thought, Frodo slipped and fell back. Aragorn caught him and asked, "Are you ok, Frodo?" He smiled at Aragorn and said, "Yea." As soon as he finished saying that, his hand went to his throat. The ring that was held on a chain around his throat was gone. He looked around frantically and saw Boromir pick it up. Hotaru frowned at this. She could hear the voice and malice of the ring tempting Boromir. She slipped her hand to the hilt of her sword unnoticed by the others. Aragorn did the same. He looked at Boromir and said, "Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo." Boromir didn't hear Aragorn say this. Hotaru eased her sword out of the sheath just a slip. She put just an ounce of power in her voice and said, "Boromir give the ring to Frodo, right now." Boromir snapped out of his stupor. He looked at Hotaru and said, "Okay then, I care not about it." After he handed the ring to Frodo, he rubbed Frodo's head and walked away. Aragorn let out a sigh of relief and took his hand off of his sword. He glanced sideways at Hotaru. She still had the hilt of her sword grasped in her hand and it was out of the sheath about an inch. He was shocked and thought to himself. 'She is a true warrior. I never saw her make a move to grasp her sword. I have no doubt that she would have taken the ring from Boromir by force if necessary. He is lucky that she used a spell to break him from the ring's stupor instead of spilling blood.'  
Hotaru sighed mentally that she didn't have to take the ring by force. 'He is a good man but to easily seduced by the ring's power. I have a feeling that he will try to take the ring from Frodo. I know that he will not succeed but that does little to comfort my feelings of dread.' She was walking and thinking, when Legolas came to walk beside her. He saw that she didn't immediately recognize his presence and he asked, "Are you alright, Hotaru?" She smiled and glanced at Legolas. "I am fine Legolas. I just got lost in memory. I have seen many days of war and I long for those days to end. I just hope that I can stop Sauron and Saruman from succeeding in their attacks against Middle Earth." Legolas looked puzzled but refrained from asking questions. The wind picked up and it started snowing hard. Hotaru looked in front of the group and said, "Further ahead the path will be narrow and the snow will deepen. We will have to carry the half-lings." She moved ahead to talk with Gandalf and Legolas moved to tell Aragorn of the news.  
Hotaru walked beside Gandalf and said, "I assume you know what I am going to say." Gandalf smiled and said, "Yes, I do know. I will take care of it." He turned to the others and said, "The path further ahead is covered in deep snow and the hobbits will not be able to walk through it. Boromir and Aragorn, if you would kindly carry two hobbits apiece and follow me. I will clear a path to make it easier." Aragorn and Boromir nodded. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, while Aragorn picked up Sam and Frodo. Gandalf nodded and led the way.  
The snow had deepened and the path narrowed, but Legolas and Hotaru were not hindered by it. They traveled atop the snow because of their elf heritage. On occasion they helped the others dig their way through the tougher areas. Hotaru just finished helping Aragorn, when she stopped walking suddenly and looked out to the distance. 'Saruman knows we are here and he will try to bring the mountain down upon our heads.' She hurried to the front to inform Gandalf. By the time she reached Gandalf, Legolas had heard a voice over the air and said, "There is a foul voice upon the air." Hotaru looked at Gandalf and said, "It is Saruman. He is trying to bring the mountain down upon us." Gandalf held his staff up and tried counteracting Saruman's spell. He tried again but Saruman's power was too much for him. A lightning bolt hit the mountain above their heads and sent a huge pile of snow and rocks towards them. Hotaru grabbed Gandalf out of the way and pushed against the mountainside as much as possible. The snow came down and buried the fellowship.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thank all of my lovely readers for leaving me a review. I greatly appreciate it. It encourages me to do better and stay on task. If you like this story please leave a review. Please don't flame me if you don't like this story, or about my grammatical errors. I do the best I can with what time I have. I have already started on the next chapter and hope to have it out very soon, so please check back often. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hello everyone. First of all, let me apologize for getting all of my nice readers hopes up about a new chapter already.  
  
I have something that I need to stress to those CERTAIN people who like to leave reviews telling you exactly how bad your grammar is. I tried being nice about getting flames on my grammar. Now it seems that more and more people decide that they are perfect geniuses on using grammar and want to let us STUPID IGNORANT people know how things are SUPPOSED to be done in a grammar perfect world. Well consider this your wake-up call! WE DO NOT LIVE IN A PERFECT WORLD! PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES!  
  
I simply asked that all flames about my grammar be emailed to me instead of leaving a page long review about how I used a simple word wrong, etc. I love to write fan fiction but it continues to discourage me when I get a select few people complaining about how I did this or that wrong. If you don't like the way I write, don't f***ing read my stories. I warned everyone before they started reading that my grammar was bad. There is no excuse for flaming someone just because they aren't perfect. I make mistakes because I am only human.  
  
I don't want any of my more respectable reviews to take offense to this. It is meant for those who do the things that I explained above. I will continue to write fan fiction, even if I only get flames about how bad my grammar is. There are people out there that enjoy reading it and no matter what I will continue for them. I don't care if only one person enjoys my stories. As long as they want I will continue, if only for them.  
  
As for you other people, if you think I have bad grammar and want to complain about it, don't read my stories. I don't need your approval to write, so piss off. Surely it is a sad and lonely world if you have nothing better to do than to flame me about my grammar. That goes for all those other people that you flame too. So get a heart and stop being so mean!!!  
  
If anyone has any questions about why I wrote this then please feel free to email me at Hotaru170@aol.com.  
  
Once again, I would like to say thank you to all of the nice reviewers out there. You guys continue to give me inspiration and I am sorry if my use of foul language has offended you. I meant none of it for you guy. I just get upset when people have nothing better to do than flame me for my bad grammar. Well, I let this not come to an end now. Peace! 


	5. A War To Remember: Chapter 4

A War To Remember  
Chapter 4  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings. Nor do I own any of its characters. Thanks for coming back! Now on to the story!  
  
RECAP: Hotaru looked at Gandalf and said, "It is Saruman. He is trying to bring the mountain down upon us." Gandalf held his staff up and tried counteracting Saruman's spell. He tried again but Saruman's power was too much for him. A lightning bolt hit the mountain above their heads and sent a huge pile of snow and rocks towards them. Hotaru grabbed Gandalf out of the way and pushed against the mountainside as much as possible. The snow came down and buried the fellowship.  
  
'Character thoughts' "Character speaking" *Speaking telepathically* ^"Speaking in Elvish"^  
  
It took Hotaru a minute to dig her way out of the snow. Legolas followed a minute or two later. Together they dug the rest of the fellowship out if the snow. Gimli brushed himself off and said, "We can go through the mines of Moria. My cousin would give us a royal welcome. It would be much easier and quicker to take that road." Hotaru looked at Gandalf and said, "That is the only one other way that we can take. And I fear that way as much as you do but it is our only choice." Gandalf sighed and said, "Let the ring bearer decide." The fellowship looked at Frodo and awaited his answer. Frodo looked at Gandalf and said, "We will take the mines." Gandalf nodded and replied, "So be it." The fellowship turned around and made their way towards the entrance of Moria. Once they were in the ravine leading to the gates of Moria, Hotaru got a bad feeling about the lake in which the fellowship was walking next too. 'Something is not right about that lake. Something moves beneath it. I can sense it. Let us hope we do not disturb its slumbering.' As she finished her train of thought, Merry and Pippin decided to throw rocks into the lake for fun. She grabbed Pippin's arm just as he was about to throw another rock and said, "Do not disturb the water. You do not know what lies beneath it." (AN: Ok, I know that was like Aragorn's line but I gave it to Hotaru. Anyway, back to the story.)  
When the fellowship came to the gates of Moria, Gandalf tried to read the inscription but was unable too until the moonlight shone down upon the elvish writing. (AN: Just so you all know, I don't remember exactly what the writings say, so I am going to make it up as I go.) Gandalf read, "Here lies the way to Moria and to the Dwarf King Balin. Speak friend and enter." Frodo was confused and asked, "What does it mean, Gandalf?" Gandalf replied, "It simply means if you are a friend, then speak the password and the gates should open." Gandalf tired several different words but none seemed to work.  
While this was going on, Hotaru had her attention focused on the lake. Legolas and Aragorn walked up beside her. Legolas asked, "What is it Hotaru?" She glanced towards him and replied in elvish, ^"There is something underneath this lake. I am afraid that two of our little hobbit friends have disturbed it slumbering. We cannot linger here for much longer."^ Aragorn glanced at the lake and said in elvish, ^"Let us hope that whatever lies beneath the surface, doesn't make an appearance before we have a chance to leave."^  
Frodo was pacing and thinking about the last line of the inscription on the gates. He stopped suddenly and said, "It's a riddle." He turned around and asked, "What is the elfish word for 'friend', Gandalf?" Gandalf looked at him and said, "bellon." ((AN: Alright everyone, I have no idea if that is right or not. So please bear with me here. I haven't had time to watch the movie or read the book lately because my life has been really hectic. Anyway, if it isn't correct, someone just email me and I'll correct it in the next chapter.)) After Gandalf said that word, the gates to Moria slowly opened to reveal darkness. He put a crystal on top of his staff after he walked inside and it gave off a light for him to see. Gimli was walking behind Boromir. He said, "My cousin Balin, will have a grand feast and plenty of drink to celebrate our arrival. You all will be guests of the dwarves' hall." Boromir walked further inside and saw skeletons littering the ground and said, "This place is not a hall. It is tomb." Gimli was stunned and said, "No, this cannot be. What could have done this?" Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the skeletons and said, "Goblins did this." He threw down the arrow in disgust. Hotaru walked up behind Gimli and put her hand on his shoulder. Just as they were about to continue forward, a scream from Frodo stopped everyone in their tracks. They all turned around to see Frodo being held up in the air by a tentacle of some sort. The tentacle belonged to a huge squid-like creature. The fellowship immediately jumped into action.  
Hotaru started firing arrows at the creature, as did Legolas. The arrows weren't getting enough penetration, so Hotaru pulled out her sword and started cutting tentacles out of her way. She trudged further into the water and motioned for Boromir and Aragorn to follow her. Aragorn cut the tentacle that was holding Frodo in the air. Frodo fell towards the water but was caught by Boromir before he hit. Boromir ran back to shore, carrying Frodo with him. Meanwhile Hotaru and Aragorn were still cutting tentacles from the creature and Legolas was shooting arrows. A well-aimed arrow struck the creature in its eye. Aragorn and Hotaru ran back towards the shore and through the gates of Moria. Legolas was right behind them. The creature lashed out and collapsed the gates behind them.  
Hotaru looked around to make sure everyone was there. When everyone was accounted for, she said, "It seems we are given only one choice now. Let us not linger and hopefully our passing will go unnoticed." Gandalf nodded in agreement and led the way. He said, "It is a four day journey through the mines to get to the other side." With that statement said the fellowship traveled further into the mines of Moria.  
  
Three Days Later. (AN: I don't remember if that time table is right but bear with me and hopefully you all will enjoy my story.)  
The fellowship came to a staircase that was partially collapsed and had to climb their way up. On their way up Hotaru seemed a little more alert than the rest. For the past three days, she had sensed someone following them. Only in the past day, did she finally figure out who was following them. She didn't say anything to the others because Gandalf knew already that Gollum would play a certain role in the quest. What that role was, nobody knew for sure. The time gates didn't allow her to know certain things, just incase she tried to change events that were meant to happen. Hotaru continued to make her way up the fallen staircase while keeping her senses tuned on Gollum, incase he tried anything.  
Gandalf reached the top of the staircase to find a forked path. He stared confusedly at the two passages. He looked back and said, "I have no memory of this place." Frodo and the other hobbits let out a disappointed sigh. So while Gandalf sat down to remember the way, everyone else decided to take a break. Merry, Pippin, and Sam sat in a circle to talk amongst themselves. Boromir sat down by the hobbits and closed his eyes to relax. Hotaru, Aragorn, and Legolas stood in a circle at the far side of the camp to talk.  
Aragon crossed his arms and said, "I feel like we are being followed. Yet every time I glance behind us, I see nothing." Hotaru raised an eyebrow and replied, "We are being followed. He has been on our trail since we entered the mines." Legolas nodded in agreement and said, "I also figured the same thing. I sensed him trying to keep his distance, so we could not detect his presence." He turned to Hotaru and asked, "Do you know who it is?" She nodded grimly and said, "Yes, it is a gangly creature called Gollum. He once had the ring of power in his possession for five hundred years but lost it to a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins sixty years ago. Bilbo is Frodo's uncle and is currently staying with the elves at Rivendell. The ring corrupted Gollum and gave him unnatural long life. He will follow anyone who has the ring in his or her possession. He can never be rid of his need for it." Legolas and Aragorn shook their heads in pity for the creature called Gollum. Legolas clenched his fist in anger and said, "I look forward to the time when we rid Middle Earth of the ring's evil and Sauron's existence." Aragorn put his arm on Legolas's shoulder and said, "We all look forward to that day, Legolas." Hotaru turned round to face the staircase in which they had just climbed and said, "You two get some rest and I will take the first watch." She walked to the edge of the staircase and took a watch position. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other in amusement and laughed. Aragorn smiled and said, "Well she left no room for question. Let us not bother her further." Legolas nodded and said, "Alright. But you know I don't believe I have ever met someone as mysterious as she. She continues to puzzle me. She must be of an ancient race of elves. I have never seen eye color such as hers." Aragorn nodded in agreement and said, "I know what you mean. I have never seen an elf with purple eyes. She has an aura of mystery, power, and wisdom beyond any of which I have ever seen. Perhaps she even knows more than Gandalf does. Even though she is mysterious and powerful, I still have a strange feeling that we can trust her with our very lives." Legolas looked at Aragorn and said, "I have that same feeling. And yet there is something else that does not meet the eye about her. It is like she is hiding her true identity, but perhaps I could be wrong." Aragorn raised an eyebrow and said, "Perhaps we have dwelled on this too long. It isn't right that we try to judge her. She has only shown us kindness and respect." Legolas said, "I know. I wasn't trying to judge her. I am just wondering what I am over-looking. I am missing something and I cannot figure out what it is." Aragorn smiled and said, "If she wants us to know she will tell us, when the time comes. Now lets get some rest." Legolas nodded and said, "You are right Aragorn." They both sat down and closed their eyes to rest before they continued their journey. Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru overheard their conversation and was silently thinking to about their words. 'I can't help but wonder how Legolas knows I am hiding something. He is more perceptive than I have given him credit for. I wish to wait before revealing my true identity to them. I just hope he doesn't notice to many things. Then he would have more questions than I care to answer right now. At least they know that I am trustworthy and that I would protect them at all costs. That is something that will never change.' Hotaru was startled out of her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of Gollum below. He was observing the camp from a crouching position about 20 feet below her. If it weren't for her enhanced vision then she might have mistaken him for a shadow. She didn't make any sudden movements but continued to observe him from the corner of her eyesight. Once she decided that he wasn't coming any closer to the camp, she relaxed a little but still kept her senses tuned on him.  
Meanwhile Gandalf had finished telling a similar tale of Gollum's story to Frodo. He still sat pondering which direction to take. About an hour later, He said, "Ah ha." Merry stood up and said, "He has finally remembered." Gandalf turned to him and replied, "No Meridoc, when in doubt always follow your nose." He pointed to the left and said, "The air is not as foul down here.' Then he walked towards the staircase leading down with the rest of the fellowship behind him.  
Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, most of the fellowship was struck speechless. Before them lay a vast hall, that was impossibly long and extremely high. The hall was carved out in the heart of the mountain and it had great pillars, carved with elaborate details. Once they recovered from their awe, they continued their journey through the mines. Quietly they traveled, hoping their passing would go unnoticed by the goblins lurking about.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Ok, I know it took me a little longer than I would have liked to get this chapter out. I have had an extremely busy month and I am exhausted. I hope you all will enjoy this next installment in my story. I also would like to thank all of the wonderful reviews and encouragements for the continuation of this story. My loyal reviewers are my biggest inspiration and I love you all!!! Well, I will leave you with that and I'll try to have the next chapter out very soon. 


	6. A War To Remember: Chapter 5

A War To Remember  
Chapter 5  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own any of the cool characters. That is reserved for the geniuses that made them up. Thanks for reading. I hope enjoy the story!  
  
RECAP: Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, most of the fellowship was struck speechless. Before them lay a vast hall, that was impossibly long and extremely high. The hall was carved out in the heart of the mountain and it had great pillars, carved with elaborate details. Once they recovered from their awe, they continued their journey through the mines. Quietly they traveled, hoping their passing would go unnoticed by the goblins lurking about.  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits had lost track of how far they had traveled in the great hall. Hotaru and Legolas were keeping watch in rear and Aragon was making sure none of the hobbits fell behind. Gandalf led the fellowship but kept a sharp eye for trouble. He knew the evil that the dwarves had awoken because of their greed. They dug to deep and now they let a creature of the old world loose. Hotaru also knew of what the dwarves had awoken. She knew the very first name given to the creature by its master. Gandalf and the other wizards knew of it as a Balrog. Hotaru had fought this creature thousands of years ago, when it was called a Shadow Warrior for the Dark Kingdom. She knew that time had weakened its power but it would still be a considerable foe. She hoped to move through the mine without waking it. The wrath that the creature would have if it recognized her would be a bad sign and draw unwanted attention herself. 'Let our passing be quiet and our feet be swift or we shall find ourselves to be in unimaginable trouble.'  
Hotaru had her bow and arrowed already out and ready for action. Legolas watched her from the corner of his eye. 'She definitely knows what she is doing. She must have many years of battle experience. I wonder how someone such as her has had to live such a hard life.' Legolas shook his head and thought to himself. 'I got to stop staring at her before she catches me. I need to pay attention to the situation at hand.'  
As Legolas finished his thoughts, Gimli saw a chamber door open along the wall. He ran off towards it with the fellowship close behind. Once inside, they saw that skeletons littered the ground. In the center of the room Gimli fell to his knees when he saw the coffin in which his cousin, King Balin, was laid to rest. He wept quietly to himself.  
Gandalf saw one of the skeletons holding a book. He handed his staff and hat to Pippin and took the book from the clutch of the skeleton. He opened it up to the last entry and read it aloud. (AN: I don't remember exactly what it said so I am going to skip this part. If you know what was said, then please email me at Hotaru170@aol.com. Put LOTR FIC as the subject so I know what it is. Thanks.) Pippin saw a skeleton that looked like it was sitting on the side of a well. He walked up to it and touched it. As soon as he touched it, the chain around its body fell down the well. It banged and rattled all the way down. Gandalf was furious and grabbed Pippin by the ear, while scolding him.  
Hotaru looked around and said, "That noise has awoken every goblin in this accursed place. We must not linger." As soon as she finished saying those words, they heard drums and growling. Boromir ran up to the door and looked out. Hotaru walked up behind him just in time to pull him out of the way of an arrow aimed for his head. He nodded his thanks. Hotaru turned back to the others and said, "We must find something to barricade the door." Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir scrambled and found what they could to brace the door. Hotaru had gathered the hobbits and told them to try and stay out of sight.  
The others finished bracing the door and drew their weapons. Hotaru still had her bow and arrows out. Gimli stood on top of the sarcophagus that held King Balin and said, "Let them come. There is still one dwarf left standing in Moria."  
The goblins reached the door and started to pound it down. Hotaru, Legolas, and Aragorn let off a barrage of arrows, when the goblins had knocked a hole in the door. They killed several of them before the goblins made a quick retreat. Everyone looked around at each other. Hotaru shook her head and said, "It isn't over yet." They heard big footsteps. Hotaru yelled, "Everyone, brace yourselves. They have a cave troll." Just as she got the words out of her mouth, the troll burst through the door. Behind the ghastly creature the goblins filed in. Hotaru picked off several more with her bow and arrows. When they got close enough she drew her sword and started cleaving any goblin in her path.  
While the others were fighting, the cave troll spotted Frodo trying to hide behind a pillar. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side and stabbed the creature with a spear. This did little damage and Aragorn was easily knocked aside. He flew across the room and hit the wall, rendering him immobile. Hotaru saw what happened and ran across the room to help. Before she got there, the cave troll had taken the spear that Aragorn had stabbed in its shoulder and was aiming at Frodo. Hotaru tried to pick up speed but she was blind sided by a goblin. It had shot an arrow into her shoulder. She stumbled a little but remained on her feet. She pulled the arrow out, just in time to see the cave troll stab Frodo in the gut with the spear. She was in shock at the happenings before her eyes and slowly made her way over to the scene. The others had launched an all out attack on the cave troll. Hotaru soon regained her focus and started shooting some arrows at the troll. She scored one right inside its mouth, killing it. (AN: I know that was Legolas' shot but I gave it to Hotaru.) She strapped her bow on her back and made her way over to Frodo. She pulled his body over with ease. She was surprised to find that he had no visible wound. She felt for a pulse and found it strong and steady. Once the rest of the goblins were killed Frodo woke up and everyone was in awe that he survived. Aragorn was in shock and said, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Gandalf smiled and said, "I think there is more to this outfit than meets the eye." Frodo smiled and pulled back his shirt to reveal a mithril chain mail. Once everyone had regained their bearings, they heard more goblins coming their way. Hotaru pulled out her sword and winced at the pain in her shoulder. 'I forgot about it. I must heal it later. I have no time now.' Legolas saw her wince but did not comment on it. He looked at her shoulder and saw the reason for her pain. He looked at her in a state of disbelief and thought to himself. 'No wonder she is in pain. An arrow hit her in the shoulder. If I had not been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed at all. Yet, she says nothing of it.' Legolas was shaken from his thoughts when Gandalf motioned for everyone to follow him.  
They ran out of the chamber and immediately were being followed by thousands of goblins. Hotaru looked at their number and thought to her self. 'We cannot out run them. There are too many and they are spread to vast.' She put away her sword and grabbed her bow and arrows in mid stride. She was shooting arrows and running at the same time. Her aim was not in the least bit affected. Every single arrow hit their mark. Aragorn and Legolas soon followed her example. Hotaru shook her head and said, "We will never be able to out run them like this, Gandalf. They will close around us soon." Gandalf knew that Hotaru was right. 'This cannot be the end of our journey yet. We must find a way to get away for these creatures.'  
  
Just as Hotaru had said, the goblins had completely surrounded the fellowship. Gandalf was using the light from his staff to keep them at bay, but it would not hold for long.  
In the distance, the fellowship and the goblins, heard a sound like thunder. The goblins looked kind of spooked by this sound and started fidgeting. Once the goblins had realized what it was, they started fleeing in all directions.  
Gandalf and Hotaru had taken this new development as a bad sign. Their worries were now coming into play. Hotaru looked at Gandalf and said, "We would have been better off battling the goblins. We cannot fight this being without a proper battlefield. We have the ring and the ringbearer to think of. They cannot remain here. We must flee and we must do it now!" Gandalf nodded in agreement and turned to the rest of the fellowship. He said, "We must get out of here. We cannot face that creature here. Whatever you do don't stop and don't look back." They all took off running as fast as their feet would allow.  
They reached the next room with the Balrog close behind. Boromir had almost fallen off the ledge but was pulled back by Legolas. Gandalf pointed and said, "There is the bridge. We must make it across." Hotaru nodded and took off running down the stairs until she came to a gap. Part of the stairs had been broken off. She jumped across with ease. Legolas jumped right behind her, then Gandalf and Boromir. Aragorn started to toss the hobbits across because they could not make the jump. Gimli was to pround to be tossed and he jumped across on his own. He didn't quite jump far enough but was saved by Legolas who grabbed him by his beard. Just as Aragorn grabbed Frodo and was about to jump, the edge of the stairs crumbled. The gap was now twice the size it was before with no way for them to jump across.  
The foundation that the stairs were on started crumbling because of the steps of the Balrog. Aragorn looked down at Frodo and said, "Lean your weight forward." Frodo did as he was asked and leaned forward. Aragorn did the same. Aragorn and Frodo managed to swing the stairs forward so they would land against the stairs below. They jumped across and continued their way towards the bridge. The Balrog was close behind and was quickly gaining on them. When they made it across the bridge, the goblins were spread out on ledges above them. The goblins started shooting arrows from afar. Hotaru and Legolas returned fire with arrows of their own. From the corner of her eye, Hotaru caught a glimpse of an arrow that was headed straight for Legolas and she pushed him out of the way. The arrow hit her in the thigh. She grunted but pulled it out quickly. Legolas winced and was going to help her but she urged him to keep running. (AN: Wow! I must really have it out for Hotaru. LOL. Not really, the injuries do serve a purpose.) Aragorn and the hobbits crossed the bridge followed by Boromir and Gimli.  
The only one left to cross was Gandalf. Halfway across the bridge, he stopped and turned to face the Balrog. He still had his sword drawn and he held his staff in front of him. The Balrog had a whip of fire and lashed out at Gandalf. The whip hit a shield that Gandalf had erected in front of himself. Gandalf gathered his power and yelled out, "You shall not pass!" Then he brought down his staff on the bridge and a flash of light was seen and a loud crack was heard. The Balrog roared and thought that Gandalf's spell had not worked. It stepped out onto the bridge. As soon as the creature put his weight down, the bridge started crumbling and it fell towards the abyss. In a last desperate attempt, the Balrog lashed out with its whip one last time. The whip swung around Gandalf's ankles and started pulling him off. He slid down but managed to grab a hold of the edge. He struggled to climb back up but realization set in. There would be no climbing back up. He looked back up when he heard Frodo call out his name. He said, "Run you fools!" Then he lost his grip and fell with the Balrog into the black abyss below.  
The fellowship stood in shock at the fate of their advisor and leader. They were soon brought back to reality when arrows from the goblins started whizzing by their heads. Boromir grabbed Frodo and started pulling him out of the cave. The exit was just within sight. Legolas and Hotaru continued to return fire and Aragorn lead the rest of the hobbits out of Moria.  
The fate of the fellowship was now uncertain.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate all of the support from my readers. You guys continue to inspire me. I have been struggling with a little bit of writer's block but after tonight I think I am cured. I went to the theatre and watched the final movie for Lord of the Rings. The Return of the King was an excellent movie. It really rang true to the book. Although they did cut out some parts, which is understandable since it is a 3 hour and 10 minute movie already. I really loved it. I am kind of sad to see it come to an end though. The excitement will not be forgotten and all LOTR fans will remember the trilogy as movie history. Well, enough babbling on. Thanks for reading and I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. Bye now! 


	7. A War To Remember: Chapter 6

A War To Remember  
Chapter 6  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings, so please don't sue me. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!  
  
RECAP: The fellowship stood in shock at the fate of their advisor and leader. They were soon brought back to reality when arrows from the goblins started whizzing by their heads. Boromir grabbed Frodo and started pulling him out of the cave. The exit was just within sight. Legolas and Hotaru continued to return fire and Aragorn lead the rest of the hobbits out of Moria.  
The fate of the fellowship was now uncertain.  
  
'Character thoughts' "Character speaking" *Speaking telepathically* ^"Speaking in Elvish"^  
  
Once they remaining members of the fellowship were outside, the hobbits had collapsed in tears with Boromir close behind them. Aragorn was in shock, as was Gimli. Legolas just looked around in confusion and sadness, not sure where to go next. Frodo was walking around aimlessly in tears. Hotaru was slightly limping from the wound in her thigh. She sat down on a rock and rested her head in her hands. 'The Time Gates showed nothing of this. Did the gods think that I would change fate if I knew? Well, I would have. The fellowship cannot make this journey without Gandalf, but now it seems we have no choice. More innocents die before my eyes. Is there no end to it?' Hotaru sat there pondering her thoughts in sadness. She looked down at the wound and her leg and felt the one in her shoulder. Both of them were slightly bleeding but nothing to worry about. She sighed and stood up. She looked at Aragorn and said, "We must not linger here any longer. By nightfall, this hill will be covered with Orcs." Aragorn nodded numbly and said, "Legolas, get them up. We must be on our way." Boromir was shocked at Aragorn's actions and said, "Give them a moment for pity's sake." Aragorn shook his head and said, "We must keep moving. We will need to reach Lothlorien by tomorrow." Legolas, Boromir, and Hotaru helped the half-lings up.  
The remaining members of the fellowship marched onward to meet the Lady of the Woods, Galadriel.  
  
On their way to Lothlorien, Legolas came to walk beside Hotaru. She looked over at him and smiled sadly. He asked, "How are you wounds?" Hotaru wasn't surprised by this question and said, "Not as bad as they appear. I have suffered many much worse things than two shallow wounds. They will be healed soon." He nodded and remained silent. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. She sighed and said, "Thank you for asking though. It's nice to know that I am among friends once more." Legolas nodded and asked, "Do you not have friends where you live?" Hotaru looked down at this question. Legolas mentally slapped himself. She sighed and said, "My family and friends died many years ago in a great battle that has long since been forgotten. I was the only survivor and since then I have fought evil wherever it may arise." Legolas looked at her and said, "I am sorry that I brought up such painful memories, forgive me." She smiled and said, "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. There will come a day that you will get to hear my whole story but it is not yet time." He nodded and walked back upfront by Aragorn.  
Unbeknownst to Legolas, the rest of the fellowship had heard his conversation with Hotaru. Still wearied by their grief, they said nothing of it and continued on their way.  
  
After a day of marching in the woods, the fellowship was coming closer to Lothlorien with every step. Hotaru knew that they were being watched since they had entered the woods. She said nothing of it because she knew who it was. It wasn't Gollum because he would not have traveled so close to Lorien. He would go around it. It was a company of elves sent out by Galadriel. She was listening to Gimli talk about how he could hear an elf a mile away. She snickered quietly and thought about how surprised he would be when he found out that the very elves he spoke of could hear every word he was saying.  
Aragorn couldn't help but smile at Gimli's attempt to lighten the mood. As soon as he turned around to say something, the elves in hiding came out with their weapons drawn. The leader of the company, Haldir, came forward and said, "The dwarf was breathing so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Hotaru smiled at the look of shock on Gimli's face. Legolas had drawn his bow and arrows. Hotaru walked up to him and put her hand on his outstretched arm, this was a jester for him to lower his weapon. He looked at her and lowered his weapon. She smiled and said to Haldir in elvish, ^"It has been many long years since I last saw you, Haldir. I see that you have grown into a fine warrior. I know Galadriel and Celeborn are expecting us. Let us not keep them waiting." Haldir smiled and bowed slightly. He replied, "This way, my lady. It will please Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to see you once more." Hotaru nodded and followed Haldir and his company with the rest of the fellowship behind her.  
Aragorn and the others were in a slight state of disbelief. They didn't understand how Hotaru had all of these connections with some of the most powerful of people on Middle Earth. They also had no idea how she was on a first name basis with the Lord and Lady of the Woods. Instead of voicing their thoughts out loud, they just remained silent and made their way into Lothlorien.  
  
Once the fellowship was inside of Lothlorien, the hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir were struck speechless by its beauty and aura. They were taken directly to the palace to meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
Hotaru looked at the hobbits that seemed a little overwhelmed by the palace and walked over to them. She said, "Don't be afraid my little friends, Galadriel and Celeborn are looking forward to meeting you all. They know many things about you already and they will help us any way they can." Frodo nodded and remained silent. The death of Gandalf still weighed heavily upon him. Sam and the others looked at him with sympathy. They to missed Gandalf and would mourn him for many days to come.  
Hotaru had moved back to the front to walk beside Haldir. She was starting to feel the weariness and pain ease from her body. Lothlorien had a way of healing pain and grief that was a mystery to those who have not lived there before and known of it.  
They arrived at the meeting room of the palace and waited for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to arrive.  
Most of the fellowship was struck speechless when they saw the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien come down the stairs in front of them. They radiated power and mystery. They came to a halt in front of the fellowship and Lord Celeborn looked around. He asked, "Ten was your number when you set out from Rivendell and now only nine remain. Tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey?"  
Most of the fellowship looked down at the questions except for Hotaru. She didn't falter under the gaze of Galadriel and Celeborn like most did. She had known them when they were really young. She was probably a thousand years older than both of them. Lady Galadriel looked in her eyes and said, "He has fallen into shadow." She looked at the rest of the group and said, "You are all wearied by grief and sadness. You are afraid that you will fail this quest." She looked at Sam and said, "And yet, hope remains while company is true." She smiled down at them and said, "Come and rest from your weariness and pain. Tonight you shall all sleep peacefully." She turned and motioned for Haldir to show them where to go. So the fellowship followed him, except for Hotaru, who remained behind.  
Hotaru waited until they were out of the room and she turned to Galadriel. She smiled sadly and said, ^"I regret that our reunion is under such awful circumstances. I too am weary of this peril. I long to see the days of peace once more."^ Galadriel nodded and asked, ^"So why are you here, Hotaru? Does your duty not hold you to your post?"^ Hotaru shook her head and said, ^"My duty is to protect the people of Middle Earth and I could not abandon them at this dire hour. You know of what I am capable of but as of now the others are to remain unaware. Their need to know of my true self is not upon us yet but I fear it will be sooner than I thought. I now know that Frodo will have to make this quest on his own. And yet, as I look at closer, I know Sam will follow him no matter where he may go. They all have their roles to fulfill, just as I do."^ Celeborn sighed and said, ^"As Sauron's power increases, the time of the elves grows shorter and that of the three rings as well."^ Hotaru said, ^"Although it may seem that is the case, you should not believe I would ever allow my kin to be chased from the shores of Middle Earth. Whether it is by their willingness or by the threat of another force. I am not only here to protect man. I am here to protect all goodness on this earth. It is now time for the old alliances to be remade. The fate of Middle Earth is not certain any more. The time gates are clouded, as is my vision of the future. I believe we can make our own future because not everything is written in stone. Now I must bid you farewell. They others will more than likely ask a lot of questions if I do not return soon."^ Hotaru turned to leave but stopped and looked back. She said, ^"Remember my words. Do not abandon your homes without giving the fight a chance. If Sauron should win, I would have to do something that I have done only twice. I do not want it to come to that. It is only a last resort and one of which I fear."^ With her last words, she followed the same path that the others did.  
  
Legolas sat on a bench in the gardens of the palace, thinking to himself. 'With each day that passes the future of the fellowship grows darker and unclear. We set out to do a task that was doomed from the beginning. And yet, Lady Galadriel was right, hope remains. We only have each other to depend on now. Our task is made harder by the loss of Gandalf. I wonder what will become of us.'  
  
Hotaru had talked with Haldir on her way and he had taken her to a room where she could clean up. He had an attendant brings some fresh clothes while her other ones where being washed and repaired. She was taking a bath and thinking to herself. 'No matter what happens, I must not fail. Everything would be lost and I couldn't handle that again.' She finished bathing and got out to dry off. She had taken her hair out of its braid and let it fall loosely down her back. It reached her thighs when it wasn't braided. She looked at the clothes that were given to her and sighed when she realized that it was a dress. 'Just what I need another chance for that jerk Boromir to remind me of my place as a "she-elf". I swear if he says one word about it I will hurt him severely.' (AN: I know how poor Hota-chan feels. I hate dresses too. They are evil and so uncomfortable! Anyway, back to the story.lol.)  
  
Legolas had returned from his ponderings in the garden and sat with Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him and said, "It seems that we all are here except for our lady friend. Perhaps she stayed to discuss things with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Legolas shrugged and said, "Or perhaps she had her wounds tended too. They looked quite painful." Aragorn looked at him in shock and asked in an incredulous voice, "She was injured? Why didn't she say anything?" Legolas shook his head and replied; "I don't know why she didn't say anything about it. I didn't realize it at first either. She took an arrow in the shoulder when we were fighting in King Balin's tomb. She also took one in the thigh when she pushed me out of the way." Aragorn recovered and said, "So, she saved your life." "I would have expected nothing less, had our positions been reversed." Hotaru said from behind them.  
Aragorn and Legolas were startled by Hotaru's uncanny ability to sneak up on them. When they turned around they were struck speechless. Hotaru was dressed in a silver embroidered gown that trailed behind her majestically. Her hair seemed to have a life of its own and floated about her like a cloak. (AN: Corny I know but work with me here.) Hotaru laughing at the looks on their faces brought Aragorn and Legolas out of their stupor. They both blushed terribly when they realized that they had been staring. Aragorn stood up and said, "Forgive our ignorance and disrespect. We were just caught off guard a bit." She smiled at them and said, "Don't worry. Wearing a dress was worth the looks on your faces." Legolas and Aragorn laughed. She sat down across from them and said, "Even in darkness, there is light. Just as there is laughter in sadness. I am glad to see that those words remain true. Let us not forget what we are fighting for, or we will lose for certain."  
They spent the rest of the evening talking, until the hobbits got tired and laid down for the night. Boromir had almost made a comment about Hotaru wearing a dress but was silenced when she gave him the same look that she had in Rivendell. The rest of the night passed uneventful except for the fact of Frodo and Galadriel's conversation. She had shown him the mirror of the elves and he had been frightened by what he saw.  
When morning came, the fellowship was given boats to take them down the river. They were also given cloaks and food. A special item was given to Frodo by Galadriel to help him in a time of darkness and need. Hotaru had changed back into her newly repaired clothing and was happy to be out of the dress. With one last goodbye, the fellowship got in the boats provided and resumed their quest.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter already. I hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard so I could have this posted on my birthday and I made my deadline! Yippie! So now everyone knows that today, December 23rd is my birthday! Well I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an awesome New Year! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Bye! 


	8. A War To Remember: Chapter 7

A War To Remember  
Chapter 7  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own any of the characters.  
  
RECAP: When morning came, the fellowship was given boats to take them down the river. They were also given cloaks and food. A special item was given to Frodo by Galadriel to help him in a time of darkness and need. Hotaru had changed back into her newly repaired clothing and was happy to be out of the dress. With one last goodbye, the fellowship got in the boats provided and resumed their quest.  
  
'Character thoughts' "Character speaking" ^"Speaking in Elvish"^  
  
Three boats were given to the fellowship for their journey down the river. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in a boat that led in front of the others. Boromir, Pippin, and Merry were in another boat. In the rear, Hotaru, Legolas and Gimli were in a boat together. Hotaru had her eyes fixed on the banks of the rivers. She sensed something amiss in the air and it was starting to concern her. Legolas was also troubled by the evil he sensed. Once the fellowship came to a resting point on the western shore of the river, Legolas and Hotaru both were uneasy. Legolas stared out into the woods and kept a close eye on his surroundings. Hotaru was doing the same but in a less noticeable manner. She too was alert to the growing darkness that seemed to follow them. Legolas walked up to Aragorn and said, "We must get moving now. I sense an evil presence drawing near. Aragorn said, "We must have time to rest. I am aware of the Orcs patrolling the eastern shores." Legolas shook his head and said, "It is not the eastern shore that concerns me." Hotaru listened to Legolas' suggestion and walked up to Aragorn and Legolas. She glanced at Aragorn and said, "I must agree with Legolas. There is definitely an evil power drawing nearer each moment." Aragorn nodded and said, "We will leave as soon as the others have a little rest." Hotaru and Legolas nodded and left the decision alone. Merry had just returned from getting some firewood and asked, "Where's Frodo?" Everyone stopped and looked around. They had just noticed that Frodo wasn't around. Aragorn noticed that Frodo wasn't the only one missing, when he saw Boromir's shield and a few other items lying next to a tree. He had a very bad feeling about the events that would soon follow. Hotaru had followed Aragorn's gaze and had also noticed Boromir's absence. She knew how he was slowly falling under the ring's temptation and now realized just what he was up to. 'He will try to take the ring from Frodo. I hope we find them in time.' The fellowship took off in search of their missing comrades. Frodo had escaped Boromir's attempt to take the ring but in doing so he had to put it on.  
  
During their search to find Frodo and Boromir, Hotaru had felt the magic of the ring when Frodo put it on. She also felt when he had taken it off. Just when she was close to finding him, she felt another evil presence that was dangerously close now. 'The Uruk-hai have found us.' She ran to find the others.  
  
Seeing the eye of Sauron had frightened Frodo, so he took off the ring as quickly as possible. He stepped backwards and fell off of the ledge he was standing on. It wasn't a very long fall, so he remained unharmed. He heard someone calling his name in the distance.  
  
Aragorn stumbled upon Frodo and asked, "Frodo, are you alright?" Frodo backed up and said, "Stay away. It has taken Boromir." Aragorn was puzzled by Frodo's sudden fear of him. He said, "Frodo, I swore to protect you." Frodo looked at him and asked, "Can you protect me from yourself?" He held the ring out and asked Aragorn, "Would you take it?" Aragorn looked at the ring and held out his hand. He could hear the whispers of the ring, tempting him to take it and claim it for his own. He reached out and closed Frodo's hand around the ring. He knelt down and said, "I would have followed you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Frodo smiled sadly and said, "I know. Look after Sam for me. He will not understand." Aragorn was about to reply but stopped when he saw Frodo's evlen blade glow blue. It was a sign that Orcs were near. He drew his sword and said to Frodo, "Run, get out of here!" Frodo hesitated. Aragorn yelled, "Go now Frodo!" Frodo took off running and Aragorn turned around to face the Orcs that were now coming up the hill towards him. He saluted with his sword and began to chop any Orc in his path. He was sorely out numbered and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up without getting killed. As if by some miracle, Hotaru, Legolas, and Gimli had sensed his need for help and arrived on the battle sence just in time. Together they were hacking through every Orc in their path. In the distance, a horn started blowing. Leoglas turned towards the direction of the sound and said, "That is the horn of Gondor." Hotaru had killed another Orc and said, "He needs our help. Let us not wait any longer." Aragorn, Hotaru, Legolas, and Gimli took off running to Boromir's aid.  
  
Frodo had run into Merry and Pippin on his way back to the boats. When they found out that he was going off on his own, they distracted the Orcs so he could make a clean escape.  
When he finally made it to the boats, the others were nowhere to be seen. He got in one and started rowing to the other side of the river. Before he could get far, Sam came running out of the woods.  
He said, "Mr. Frodo, wait for me." He trudged into the water after him. Frodo yelled, "Go back, Sam. I must do this on my own." Sam waded further out and said, "I know you are and that is why I am going with you." Frodo realized that the water was getting deeper and he knew that Sam couldn't swim. He yelled, "Don't Sam. You can't swim!" Sam didn't listen and kept on going further out into the water. Once he went under the water, Frodo turned the boat around and came back for him. He pulled Sam out of the water and into the boat.  
Sam coughed out the water and said, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't leave you. And I don't mean too." Frodo eyes welled up with tears and he hugged Sam. They both knew that there was no turning back and they made their way towards the eastern shore of the river.  
  
Boromir was fighting with everything that he had, trying to keep Merry and Pippin safe.  
The Orcs were told to take the half-lings alive and unspoiled. Boromir was in their way and therefore had to be eliminated. An Orc archer walked on to the battle scene and saw how easily Boromir was killing the other Orcs. He notched an arrow in his bow and took aim.  
Boromir stumbled backwards when the Orc arrow hit him in the shoulder. He wasn't expecting it and it caught him off-guard. He stood there in shock for a moment before realizing that the battle wasn't over yet. He didn't let that arrow stop him and he kept fighting. He still fought on, even when he felt the second arrow hit him in the ribs. When a third arrow hit him in the chest he stopped and fell to his knees.  
Merry and Pippin looked on in horror. Then they both shouted and attacked the Orcs. As determined as they were, they couldn't hold the Orcs off. They were taken captive and carried off. Boromir still sat on his knees gasping for air when he saw a shadow fall over him. He looked up into the face of an Orc archer who apparently was pleased that he was still alive. The Orc archer loaded another arrow into the bow and aimed at Boromir's head. Before he could release that arrow, a charging Aragorn took him down. Aragorn fought with the Orc for a minute before he finally killed it.  
Hotaru, Legolas, and Gimli came onto the scene and started disposing of the remaining Orcs. Once all of the Orcs were killed, Aragorn and the others came up to Boromir. He was now lying on his back.  
Boromir looked at Aragorn and the others. He said, "They took the little ones. I'm sorry that I failed. I tried to take the ring from Frodo." Aragorn has tears in his eyes and said, "You didn't fail. You fought bravely and you have kept your honor." He turned his head and reached for his sword that had fallen next to him. Aragorn handed the sword to him. Boromir smiled and said, "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." (AN: I think that is right. If not, then it's very close.) With those last words, Boromir, the hero of Gondor, died with the respect and honor of his companions.  
  
Hotaru looked at the scene with the sadness evident in her eyes. 'How many more must die before Sauron and Saruman are stopped?' She bowed her head and said in a whisper, "So passes Boromir, son of Denethor. May he find peace and let his sacrifice be remembered in the halls of the white city." (AN: Man I don't know where that came from but it sounded like a good place to put it.)  
Legolas was the only one who heard her whisper the praise of Boromir. He shook his head and helped Aragorn pick up his body.  
They put his body in a boat and let the river guide it. After his body was out of sight, Legolas grabbed another boat and pushed it into the water. He turned and said, "We can catch up to Frodo and Sam if we hurry." When he realized that Aragorn wasn't moving he turned back around and asked, "We mean not to follow them?" Aragorn said, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Gimli looked upset and said, "So the fellowship has failed then." Hotaru looked at Aragorn and nodded her head. She knew what they had to do now. She was merely waiting for Aragorn to say it.  
Aragorn looked at the remaining members of the fellowship and said, "Not as long as we have each other." He walked up to them and put his hands on Legolas' and Hotaru's shoulders. He said, "We cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to death and torment. Not while we still have strength left." Gimli, Hotaru, and Leoglas smiled at him. Aragorn stepped back and said, "Let us hunt some Orc." Gimli cried, "Yes!" Legolas nodded. Hotaru smiled proudly at Aragorn and said, "You will make a great King, Estel. Lead the way." Aragorn smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He took off running with the others close behind.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hello, everyone! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out. I was in the middle of moving. I moved from Alabama to Las Vegas, Nevada. I am extremely tired and trying to adjust to the time change. I haven't had much time to work so please forgive me. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive any typos or mistakes I wrote this in a hurry. Bye bye! 


	9. A War To Remember: Chapter 8

A War To Remember  
By: Hotaru170  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (sniff sniff...poor me). I am writing this story for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers, not for profit. I am just a poor soul who wishes she could write so she could write a book that she has been dying to write but has been unable due to her horrific grammar skills. (AN: That sentence is a prime example of that which I have spoken of...lol.)  
  
Recap:  
Aragorn looked at the remaining members of the fellowship and said, "Not as long as we have each other." He walked up to them and put his hands on Legolas' and Hotaru's shoulders. He said, "We cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to death and torment. Not while we still have strength left."  
Gimli, Hotaru, and Leoglas smiled at him. Aragorn stepped back and said, "Let us hunt some Orc." Gimli cried, "Yes!" Legolas nodded.  
Hotaru smiled proudly at Aragorn and said, "You will make a great King, Estel. Lead the way." Aragorn smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He took off running with the others close behind.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After three days of tracking with no sleep and no rest, the Fellowship was beginning to catch up with their Orc prey.  
  
Hotaru looked behind them to see Gimli lagging behind. She called out to him with a smile tugging at her lips, "I could carry you, if you like master dwarf."  
She heard Gimli grumble and pick up speed.  
  
He replied, "I'll not have an elf carry me anywhere, even if death."  
  
Hotaru frowned and said, "Do not take death so lightly, Gimli. It comes in many forms and should be respected."  
  
Gimli was a little unnerved by the turn in the conversation and replied, "You sound as if you have met Death personally."  
Hotaru didn't respond to his comment but continued to follow Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
After a few more hours of running in silence, Aragorn stopped and knelt down. He put his ear to the rock and listened. A few seconds later he announced, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He turned back behind him and called out, "Hurry!"  
  
Legolas and Hotaru looked behind them to see Gimli lagging behind again. Legolas said, "Come on Gimli!"  
Gimli stopped and grumbled to himself before picking up speed.  
  
Aragorn led the group into a small valley between the rocks. There he stopped and picked something up off the ground. It was a leaf pin that was given to them by the elves in Lothlorien.   
He frowned and said, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."  
  
Legolas and Hotaru stopped. Legolas looked back at Aragorn and said, "They may yet be alive."  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement and said, "They are still alive. If they were taken just to be killed, we would have found out by now. They are wanted for some other purpose. One that I have come to suspect already."  
  
Aragorn got back up and said, "They are less than a day ahead of us." Then he took off running again with Hotaru and Legolas beside him.  
  
Legolas stopped for a second and turned around. He called out to Gimli, "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"  
  
Gimli fell down and quickly got back up. He said, "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."  
  
Hotaru smiled and shook her head, "Stop complaining Gimli. You are wasting your energy. Save it for the run."  
  
Aragorn, Hotaru, and Legolas sprinted out of the small valley and up a pile of rocks. When they reached the top, they stopped and looked out across the land that lay before them.  
  
Aragorn said, "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."  
  
Legolas ran ahead of the group to get a better look.  
  
Aragorn asked, "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"  
  
Legolas squinted and said, "The Uruks turned northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."  
  
Aragorn and Hotaru both whispered, "Saruman." They looked at each other and then ran ahead to catch up with Legolas.  
  
Once they both had caught up, Hotaru said, "I am going ahead you two. I can run faster alone and I will pinpoint the exact location of our enemy."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were a little shocked and they wanted to protest but it seemed like she left no room for questions.  
  
She took their silence as acceptance and said, "I will meet back up with you midday tomorrow and will report my findings."  
  
Midday the following day...  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were reaching the top of a hill when Aragorn stopped and looked out. He heard a rumbling noise coming from behind them. He turned around to see a group of Rohan warriors on horseback. He motioned for Gimli and Legolas to hide behind a large rock to their left.  
  
Once their bodies were concealed from view the riders passed by them. Aragorn came out of hiding and called out, "Riders of Rohan. What news from the Mark?!"  
  
The leader of the riders lifted his spear and motioned for the riders to turn around. They did so in a graceful and synchronized way.  
  
Aragorn looked back at Legolas and Gimli. He glanced around for any signs of Hotaru. When he saw no sign of her, he moved forward with Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn stopped when the group of Rohan warriors surrounded them with their spears pointed at their necks. (AN: Ok, I'm skipping the talking here. I'm to tired to type it out...lol)

* * *

  
Hotaru had tracked the Orcs to Fangorn forrest.When the Orcs stopped to take a breather, she watched silently and downwind so they wouldn't hear or smell her. However, she was surprised when a group of Rohirrim ambushed the Orcs. She helped from the shadows with her arrows.  
  
When the battle was over, she no longer saw Merry and Pippin. After searching, she found out that they went into Fangorn forrest.  
Instead of following them she decided it was much wiser to meet back up with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli so they wouldn't assume Merry and Pippin dead.  
  
She came to the top of the same hill that Aragorn and the others were on a few minutes before. Below she saw her said companions surrounded by the same warriors who ambushed the Orcs.  
  
'I truly hope that they mean no harm to Legolas and the others. I would hate to seek revenge on potential allies.'  
She crept down the hill quietly and came to a stop at the bottown near some rocks. She saw the look in the eyes of the leader when he jumped off his horse in anger.  
  
"That is all that I needed to see." She whispered to herself. She pulled out an arrow and notched it in her bow and jumped on top of the rock she was hiding behind. She called out, "HALT!" She put a small amount of power in her voice so they would know she meant business.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

AN: Ok, peeps this is where I'm gonna start changing things around some more. So it won't follow the movie as much as before. Just thought I would warn ya. Oh, and I'm sorry for taking so long on the update I'm suffering from writer's block. I know this chapter isn't much so I'll try to make the next one longer! Ja ne! Jennifer (Hotaru170) 


	10. A War To Remember: Chapter 9

**A War To Remember**

By: Hotaru170

Disclaimer: Sigh Sadly, I do not own Lord of The Rings, Sailormoon, or any of the characters. Sniff sniff Its not fair! Don't forget peeps, this is where I said that things weren't gonna follow the movie as much! This is my story afterall..lol.

_**Last time on the exciting episode of Dragonball Z....Slaps forehead...Oops, my bad! He he he! **_

**Recap of chapter 8: **

Hotaru had tracked the Orcs to Fangorn forrest.When the Orcs stopped to take a breather, she watched silently and downwind so they wouldn't hear or smell her. However, she was surprised when a group of Rohirrim ambushed the Orcs. She helped from the shadows with her arrows.

When the battle was over, she no longer saw Merry and Pippin. After searching, she found out that they went into Fangorn forrest.

Instead of following them she decided it was much wiser to meet back up with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli so they wouldn't assume Merry and Pippin dead.

She came to the top of the same hill that Aragorn and the others were on a few minutes before. Below she saw her said companions surrounded by the same warriors who ambushed the Orcs.

'I truly hope that they mean no harm to Legolas and the others. I would hate to seek revenge on potential allies.'

She crept down the hill quietly and came to a stop at the bottom near some rocks. She saw the look in the eyes of the leader when he jumped off his horse in anger.

"That is all that I needed to see." She whispered to herself. She pulled out an arrow and notched it in her bow and jumped on top of the rock she was hiding behind. She called out, "HALT!" She put a small amount of power in her voice so they would know she meant business.

"Speaking in common tounge"

'Character thoughts'

"_Speaking in Elvish_"

**IMPORTANT: LAST WARNING! Remember, this is where I said that this fic will not follow the movie as much! The main events will still happen, just differently. Thanks again to all of my faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are the greatest! Ja ne!**

**Chapter 9**

All eyes turned to see a cloaked figure standing atop a boulder with a bow and arrow aimed and ready.

The leader of the Rohirrim (AN: Not sure about the spelling but you get the point. I hope..lol.) stepped forward and called out. "Who are you and what business have you here?!"

The figure's face was covered by the hood of the cloak so none could see the face. Legolas and Aragorn immediately recognized the figure. Gimli had a good idea of who it was but refrained from speaking it.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and said in elvish. "_Its Hotaru. She must have taken the actions of their leader as hostile. We need to calm the situation before it gets out of hand. I'm sure she is only trying to protect us but it would not go well with King Theoden if we were to attack his soldiers._"

Legolas shook his head and replied in elvish. "_I think she is well aware of that. She is simply using this method to get their attention. Let us see how she handles the situation. I have no doubt that she will find a way to settle things without killing._" Even though he was speaking to Aragorn, his eyes never left Hotaru's cloaked figure.

Aragorn smirked at the attraction that Legolas had for Hotaru. It was very obvious to Aragorn that Legolas was smitten with the mystery that was, Hotaru. He wondered when Hotaru was going to realize it and if she was attracted to Legolas. They both often talked to each other whenever they could. He must admit she was very beautiful and perhaps if he didn't have Arwen then he might have been smitten as well. (AN: Dude, I cannot for the life of me make Aragorn fall for Hotaru. I am a huge fan of Arwen and Aragorn so that is the way its gonna be! Not to mention the fact that everyone falling for the main character is too cliche and just plain annoying! LOL!)

Hotaru had picked up on the words spoken between Legolas and Aragorn. She blushed at how much confidence Legolas had in her. 'Thank goodness my face is covered. I don't think a blushing elf with a bow and arrow would be very intimidating. Well, he certainly knows how to give a compliment. Hope I don't disappoint him.' She then turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"I have no desire to fight with you or any of your men. However, you threatened the safety of my companions and therefore, I require a reason for your unjust actions." She said calmly while disguising her voice so none would suspect that she was indeed a lady.

The leader lifted his head up and said. "I am Eomer. Captain of Rohan (AN: I have no idea what his rank is so I just made it up...lol.) and nephew of King Theoden. I have a right to question those who trepass on our land. Now state your purpose here and I will decide where to go from there."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and thought. 'Men, they are so arrogant and pig-headed. Might as well humor him for now.' Still disguising her voice, she said. "We were following a company of Orcs, who have taken two of our companions hostage. We mean no disrespect or harm to your people or your king." In a gester of peace, she lowered her bow.

Eomer signaled for his men to lower their weapons as well. Then he turned back and asked. "Why do you not show your face? I would like to know to whom I am speaking."

'I'm sure he is going to be quite surprised.' Hotaru thought. She brought her hand up and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

Eomer and his entire company gasped in shock. "Its a woman!" Someone said. "Not a woman but a she-elf!" Another person said.

Hotaru inwardly smirked at their response. "My name is Hotaru. And those." She said and pointed to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "Are my companions."

She jumped down from the rock that she was perched on and walked calmly over to her companions.

Once she reached Aragorn, she said in elvish. "_I trust you can take the situation from here._"

Aragorn was impressed and nodded. Then he moved ahead to talk with Eomer. He explained whom he and the rest of the fellowship were and their reason for being in Rohan. He also explained that he was a friend of King Theoden. He said nothing of Frodo or the ring.

Once Aragorn was done, Eomer explained his banishment and told him that King Theoden's mind had been taken over by Saruman. He also told them that they had killed the Orcs that they had been following. (AN: I was to lazy to type out the conversation between Aragorn and Eomer...lol. Hope you don't mind! It wasn't that important anyways.)

Hotaru saw Aragorn's eyes show concern at Eomer's telling of their battle against the Orcs. She thought this was her time to speak up and said in elvish. "_Don't worry Estel. _(AN: Yes I know Aragorn's elvish name is Elessar and a few other ones but he is also called Estel too. I happen to like Estel better so thats why I'm using it.) _Merry and Pippin escaped in the confusion and headed into Fangorn Forrest. I was going to follow them. However, I thought it best to meet back up with you and inform you of the situation first before making any rash decisions._"

Aragorn and Legolas almost sighed in relief when Hotaru told her findings. Aragorn couldn't tell if Legolas was relieved because Merry and Pippin were all right or if it was because Hotaru decided not to go off on her own after them.

In answer to his unspoken question, only Legolas himself knew that it was a combination of both.

After Eomer and his company departed, leaving behind two horses for the remaining members of the fellowship, Hotaru smirked at Aragorn and said. "I think that meeting went better than you expected, Aragorn. Surely you didn't think that I would attack King Theoden's soldiers unless they attacked first."

Aragorn was a little shocked. 'She must have heard what I said to Legolas.' He thought. 'That means she heard what Legolas said as well. I wonder if anything will develop between them?' He mused to himself. 'Guess I must wait and see.'

Aragorn chuckled and said. "I see that you are indeed full of surprises. Very impressive, I don't believe I have ever met an elf such as you." He cocked his head slightly and said. "However, I do have one question for you." "How were you going to handle the situation if things had gotten out of hand?" He asked curiously.

Hotaru smirked and replied. "I would have taken out Eomer first and then the two soliders on his flanks. I gather that they would have been second and third in command."

Legolas smiled and said. "You would have knocked out their chain of command and left the soldiers in disarray. Without leadership they would have been too slow in retaliating, leaving themselves vulnerable."

Gimli laughed and said. "You are a smart lass indeed. However, I think we have more pressing matters to attend than standing around here and talking all day." (AN: I didn't forget about poor Gimli. I just have trouble with his dialogue.)

Legolas laughed out loud and shook his head. "Indeed we do Gimli. Let us go and find Merry and Pippin."

Hotaru looked at the two horses that Eomer and his company left for them and asked. "So how are we going to do this?" 'I hope I can ride with Legolas...Oh wait a minute! What am I thinking?! I got a job to do. I can't be getting all mushy over a guy. Although he is incredibly handsome and strong. Argh, there you go again! And why am I talking to myself? I think I'm finally losing it. All those years alone at the Time Gates must have caused this.' Hotaru was broken from her chain of thoughts by Aragorn's voice. (AN: I had to put that in there somewhere. I needed to have a little more comedy relief. LOL!)

"Gimli and I will ride together and Legolas and you will ride together, if there are no objections?" He asked Hotaru.

She looked at Legolas and said. "I have no objections."

Legolas smiled at her and said. "Neither do I."

Argorn mounted his horse and pulled Gimli up behind him. Hotaru looked at Legolas again and asked. "Would you like to ride in the front or the back?"

He smiled and replied. "I'm fine with whatever you prefer."

Hotaru shrugged and said. "I guess I'll ride in the front then." She mounted the other horse with Legolas getting on right behind her.

Aragorn looked at them and smiled. He could see a faint blush on Hotaru's cheeks that she was trying not to show. 'So she does like him afterall. I guess things will get a little more interesting with these two around.' He shook his head and said. "Hotaru, we'll need you to show us exactly where Merry and Pippin entered Fangorn."

Hotaru managed to control her blushing and nodded. She turned the horse towards Fangorn and started a slow trot before leading the horse into a full gallop. She felt Legolas' arms tighten around her waist and she couldn't stop another blush from creeping its way onto her face.

To be continued....

I am sooooooo sorry everyone! I know that it has been awhile since my last update but I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block! I finally got past it now and I'll try to update more often. Its kinda hard though when I'm writing three fics at once. It tends to drain all of my creative thinking. LOL! Well, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. I always need inspiration. Ja ne!

Jennifer (Hotaru170)


	11. A War To Remember: Chapter 10

**A War To Remember**

By: Hotaru170

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfic about it. LOL! Enjoy the fic!

**RECAP OF CHAP 9:** Hotaru managed to control her blushing and nodded. She turned the horse towards Fangorn and started a slow trot before leading the horse into a full gallop. She felt Legolas' arms tighten around her waist and she couldn't stop another blush from creeping its way onto her face.

'Charater thoughts'

"Speaking in common language"

"_Speaking in Elvish_"

**IMPORTANT: I want you peeps to know that I have made my own version of how Middle-Earth was formed. I needed to make something that would allow Hotaru to be there with a reasonable explanation. I didn't want it to seem as if she just dropped into Middle-Earth just in time for the forming of the Fellowship. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Once the remaining members of the Fellowship reached the border of Fangorn Forest, they dismounted their horses.

Hotaru turned to Aragorn and said. "We must travel on foot from here. The horses will not be able to move well enough if we take them with us." She turned back towards the forest. "Besides, not all the stories told about Fangorn are false." She said mysteriously before trudging towards the opening that Merry and Pippin used previously.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and shrugged before following Hotaru into Fangorn. Aragorn and Gimli followed close behind.

Once Hotaru stepped inside of Fangorn, a wave of quiet anger washed upon her senses. 'Treebeard will be furious once he learns the true extent of Saruman's betrayal.' She spoke quietly in elvish. "_As shadow and evil befall the lands of Middle-Earth, the Tree-herders shall bestow their wrath upon the Betrayer._"

Legolas had barely caught her whispered words upon the wind. He was about to ask what she meant but stopped suddenly when he heard another whisper. He was absolutely certain that it did not belong to any of the remaining members of the Fellowship. 'That would mean that it must belong to the trees.' He looked around the forest in awe. 'It has been many years since I have heard trees with voices of their own. I see now what Hotaru meant when she said not all the stories about Fangorn were false.'

Gimli was not at all pleased to be in Fangorn. He had heard many tales of people entering this place, never to return. He clutched his axe tightly in his hand when he heard a noise. It sounded like something between a groan and a whisper or perhaps a little of both.

"I'm not at all certain that I want to know what made that noise." He said out loud.

Hotaru almost laughed and said. "Calm down Gimli. Nothing will harm you in here." She paused a moment before she finished. "So long as you don't harm them first."

Gimli gulped and asked. "Them?"

Hotaru turned around and replied. "Yes, them. The trees can talk and move my dear Gimli. They can be quite dangerous if you are not careful. Therefore, it might be in your best interest to lower your weapon. The trees are not very fond of axes."

Gimli nodded nervously and lowered his axe. (AN: I have like the hardest time with Gimli's dialogue...lol.)

The fellowship resumed their walking while Gimli was still pondering why the trees could talk and move.

After he was unable to come to a conclusion, he sighed and shook his head. "Talking trees?! Now that is certainly something I've never heard before." He grumbled aloud.

Aragorn smiled and said. "Not many do, Gimli. The elves are the ones who taught the trees to speak many many years ago when Middle-Earth was still very young. Neither man nor dwarf walked the land then. Elves were the very first beings born unto the lands of Middle-Earth. I used to hear stories when I was in Rivendell that the very first elf born unto Middle Earth was still alive."

Legolas nodded and said. "I have heard the legend many times as well. It was said that she was the most powerful of all the elves and had the power of the planets and stars. She was alone on Middle-Earth for several years before she came across the very first wood elves and the very first river elves."

Gimli looked confused and asked. "If she isn't a river elf or a wood elf, then what kind of elf is she?"

Legolas shook his head and answered. "Nobody really knows. Many of the elves gave her the title, 'The Ancient One', since she was the first elf."

Hotaru remained quiet and listened to Legolas and Aragorn tell Gimli about 'The Ancient One'.

'Perhaps I could tell them a bit more. This could be a way for me to tell them more about myself without them knowing that it is me of whom they speak. They will find out eventually and it would help if they knew some of my history beforehand.'

She was lost in thought for a moment while she considered this idea. She decided that it was indeed the best thing to do for now until they learned of her true identity. She tuned back into the conversation and waited for the right time to join in.

"I don't know much else about 'The Ancient One'. I don't think anyone really knows what stories are true and which ones are false." Aragorn said to Gimli and Legolas.

Hotaru smirked and said. "Maybe you are presuming to much there, Lord Aragorn. I do believe that I might know some more of the legend that you might not be familiar with."

Aragorn asked curiously. "Would you please tell us some, my lady?" "I was always curious if there were more tales about 'The Ancient One'. Lord Elrond always seemed like he was holding something back when he used to tell them. He also spoke of an ancient battle before the forming of Middle-Earth but he never went into detail." He said quietly.

Hotaru said. "Both stories are closely related. I shall tell you what I have heard. It was said that there was a battle thousands of years ago before the world was called Middle-Earth. There were planetary warriors that protected the universe from evil. They fought many wars and seen much bloodshed. After a long battle against a powerful enemy, one being by the name of Chaos, came to the solar system searching for the seeds of the stars. Only those blessed with the power of the planets and the stars had the star seeds with eternal shine. Chaos was the most powerful foe that the warriors had ever faced. After many battles, Chaos captured all the star seeds of the planetary warriors, save one. The soldier of the Moon remained. She was the leader of the planetary warriors and their Queen. It was her who finally defeated and sealed Chaos away. The warriors celebrated and lived in peace for many years. All was peaceful in the universe and the warriors slowly relaxed in the thriving kingdoms of the planets. However, their hard earned peace came to a shattering end. Chaos returned stonger than ever. It stopped at nothing to have vengence." She paused to look at her audience.

Legolas, Aragorn, and even Gimli were focused on every word she said.

Hotaru shook her head and then continued with the story. "Chaos attacked all of the planetary soldiers at once for one final battle. The battle raged on for days and finally the warriors' strength began to fail. The soldiers of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were all growing weak under the constant attacks. The warrior of the Moon and her husband, the warrior of Earth, were being protected by the warrior of Saturn. Chaos lashed out with a fearsome attack and mortally wounded all of the Planetary warriors, save for Moon, Earth, and Saturn. Saturn was furious and lashed out at Chaos. Saturn was the most feared of the planetary warriors in the entire universe. She had the power of Death and Destruction. Those who encountered her wrath never long survived it." (AN: I'm not trying to give Hotaru a big ego or anything. However, she was the most feared of all the senshi cause they did try to kill her since she was so powerful and unpredictable.)

She paused again and took a deep breath. It was taking alot out of her to bring up this painful battle again. She sighed and continued.

"However, it was rumored that her ultimate power could destroy an entire planet or even the very universe in dire times. That is why many feared and hated her but not everyone knew of another force in which she also controled. She was the warrior of death, destruction, and lastly but most importantly, rebirth. After a long and strenuous battle, Chaos proved that even the power of Saturn was not enough. Soon, even Saturn was mortally wounded. Finally the warrior of the Moon and her husband, who was the warrior of Earth, stepped forward and into battle. Earth fell protecting Moon. As Moon looked upon the battle field at all of her friends wounded and bleeding. She knew then that even the power of her light could not stop Chaos. Their was only one option left to stop Chaos for good."

Hotaru looked at her audience again and saw the expectation on their faces. She almost smiled and said. "Come. Let us sit down and rest a little. It has been too long since we have rested. I can see the weariness in your eyes."

Gimli grumbled and said."That was a very cruel way to end the story, lass." It was his way of saying that he wished to hear more.

Aragorn sighed and said. "I hope you will tell us the rest. I cannot understand why Lord Elrond refused to tell this story."

Legolas looked at the almost painful expression in Hotaru's eyes. 'She speaks as if she saw everything that happened at that battle. Its almost like she was there, in person.' He shook the thoughts from his head. He turned to Aragorn and said. "Perhaps it was not Lord Elrond's story to tell."

Hotaru sat down and waited until the rest were seated also before she said. "Worry not. I was not going to end there. Now that we are all seated I shall resume the story."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all nodded and waited eagerly for Hotaru to finish the story.

She shook her head and resumed. "The warrior of the Moon knew the task of defeating Chaos was no longer up to her. Only the final attack of Saturn could stop Chaos and its reign of terror. Sadly, Saturn was in no condition to use that attack since she had been severely wounded. One by one, Chaos snatched all the star seeds of the planetary warriors until it was only Moon and Saturn remaining once more. Even Moon's husband lost his star seed to the power of Chaos. However, before Chaos could devour the star seeds, Moon used the Silver Crystal to pull the power of the planets from them. She knew that in order for Saturn to be able to destroy Chaos, she would need the power of all the soldiers. Moon explained to Saturn what to do. She told Saturn that she must fulfill her duty to her station but most importantly to her friends. Then she transfered all the power of her star seed into the Silver Crystal. When that was done, the star seed shattered and Saturn was left all alone. Even though her grief was strong and her heart ached, she fused the power of the Silver Crystal with the power of the planet Saturn. She would destroy Chaos because Moon believed in her and trusted her to finish what was started. When Chaos realized that Moon had taken the power of the planets from the star seeds, including her own and given it to Saturn, it was furious. Underneath all of Chaos' anger and malice, it was afraid. It knew now what Saturn was planning to do and it also knew there was no escape. Saturn raised her weapon into the air and whispered three final words. When she brought her weapon down to the ground, everything fell into silence. It was the end of the Chaos and the beginning of a new era."

Hotaru looked across to the faces of her audience and was surprised to see the sadness written there. 'Many people would not have been so compassionate for something that happened so long ago.'

She sighed and thought. 'It was a very long time ago and yet, the pain of those distant memories still lingers. It is not as strong but it is always there. The day that I lost everything until the fate of a sailor senshi fell upon me once more. It was the fate of the only sailor senshi left.'

Legolas was the first to break the silence among the group and asked. "What happened to Saturn?"

Hotaru smiled sadly and said. "The final attack of Saturn was feared by all and not many knew of the effects it had on its user, save for a few. When she used her final attack, not only did she destroy the world or the universe but herself as well. However, the planetary warriors were immortal and would always be reborn. Sadly, it was only possible for them to be reincarnated if their star seed remained intact. As you know, they were destroyed and so ended the fate and duty of the planetary warriors. Even though the world had ended, Saturn's power of rebirth allowed the Earth to be reborn. That is when the world became know as Middle-Earth. Also, since Saturn's star seed was not destroyed, she still had the power of her planet and was reborn unto Middle-Earth as the very first elf. She spent many years living upon Middle-Earth, until the day that she regained her knowledge of whom she truly was. Since she was the last remaining planetary warrior, the duty of protecting the universe was up to her. It is said that she took up her post at the 'Gates of Time' and there she remained until evil showed itself once more. It was later rumored that she left the 'Gates of Time' whenever a war raged on Middle-Earth and that she fought to protect the innocent. There are a few elves that are still alive to this day that know of her and have even met her before."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were completely awed. They had never heard the full tale of how Middle-Earth was formed.

Hotaru smiled sadly and said to her companions. "Come now. We have a long journey ahead of us and it would do well for you to rest. I will keep watch."

She stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. She glanced back at the others and saw Aragorn and Gimli getting ready for a much needed sleep. She saw that Legolas was leaning against a tree and seemed to be deep in thought.

'He is certainly the most handsome elf I have ever laid eyes on......' She gasped inwardly. 'What?! There I go again with these distracting thoughts. I must stay focused on my duty.' She stole one more glance at him before walking a little ways ahead to stand as a sentry.

Legolas was leaned against the tree thoughtfully. He was trying to process all the information that Hotaru had given them about 'The Ancient One'. He glanced up to see that Hotaru had taken up a watch stance about 12 feet outside of their little camp. Only one word came to his mind as he observed her queitly. 'Beautiful.' He shook his head but even that could not rid his mind of Hotaru. (AN: Hehehe, I'm so evil! Oh, umm sorry about that. I had a momentary lapse in what little sanity that I have left...lol.)

'She has to be the strongest, most mysterious, and most beautiful she-elf that I have ever met.' He mused while still watching her stand guard.

Hotaru stood about a dozen feet away from the small camp. She was observing every little detail that came within her sight or hearing. She kept having this nagging feeling like she was being watched. 'Where could it be coming from?!' She thought. Suddenly she stiffened and turned ever so lightly to glance behind her.

What she saw was certainly not something she was expecting. There was Legolas. He was leaning against a tree and staring at her very openly.

Legolas was staring so openly at her that he didn't even realize that she had turned around and saw him. He snapped from his thoughts when he noticed what would seem like a blush on Hotaru's cheeks before she quickly turned away. He blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes from her to the ground.

For the rest of the night, Legolas continued to sneak glances at Hotaru. He thought she was unaware of these glances but as before she could tell when someone was watching her. However, she pretended to be unaware so neither she nor him would be embarrassed again.

To be continued...

I hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe I actually finished this chapter so quick. This has gotta be a record for me. Anyways, please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I am always in desperate need of inspiration. OH AND I FINALLY PASSED THE 50 REVIEW MARK!!! YAYNESS!! Thanks to all of you guys! Ja ne!

--Jennifer


End file.
